One Journey, One Letter/Transcript
This is the transcript for One Journey, One Letter. Transcript Lincoln: In a big family, we have to write letters every once in a while. And today is the day I wrote a letter to someone in particular: Jade. Now, I know a lot about Jade. Whenever she sees visible blood, she freaks out. Now, I need to get this letter out the door before my sisters find out, or worse, ruin it! (Lincoln puts the letter in an envelope) (Lincoln puts the envelope in his pocket) (Lincoln heads out the door) (Lincoln notices a bucket of water and opens up an umbrella) (the bucket is dropped down and Lincoln doesn't get wet) Lincoln: Sorry, Luan. But I have inside my pocket some kind of letter. I need to get it to the mailbox in one piece. Luan: Wha? (Lincoln stops by Luna's room) Lincoln: Hey, Luna. I need you to play this song. Luna: "Johnny B. Goode, the Judas Priest edition?" Whatever you say, bro. (Lincoln goes over to Lola and Lana) Lola: Hey, Lincoln! Lana: Anything going on? Lincoln: Yeah. You probably need to... uhh... stay away from my letter... it's nothing unusual. Lola: OK, Lincoln. Lana: You drive a hard bargain. (Lincoln goes over to Lucy) Lucy: Hey, Lincoln. For my new poem, I need something that rhymes with "Wade". Lincoln: Uhh... "Spades"? Lucy: Close enough. (Lincoln goes over to Lynn) Lynn: I'm practicing for the roller derby, bro! Lincoln: (to the audience) Of course she is. (to Lynn) Just please don't ruin my letter. Lynn: Whatever you say, bro. (Lincoln goes over to Lori) Lincoln: Hey, Lori. Lori: I'm texting with Bobby. What is it? Lincoln: I have a letter in my pocket. It's nothing unusual, but please don't touch it. Lori: Why would I do that? Texting is the faster way to reach someone. (Lincoln goes over to Leni) Lincoln: Hey, Leni. Leni: I'm trying to figure out what to wear. Lincoln: Well, I could help. Leni: I appreciate your help, but I can do this myself. Lincoln: OK. (Lincoln goes by Lisa) Lincoln: Hey, Lisa. Lisa: Add in a few drops of this... and we have a growth serum! Unfortunately, I'm not gonna test it out here as whoever becomes giant could destroy the house. Lincoln: Hey, Lisa. Lisa: Hey, Lincoln. I still need to measure the temperature of this serum. (Lisa measures the temperature of the growth serum) Lisa: 98 degrees Celsius. Looks like we need to have it cool down for a while. Lincoln: Uhh... Lisa? Lisa: Water evaporates at 100 degrees Celsius. So if it gets any hotter, we'd have a big problem, Lincoln. Lincoln: Yeah. That's what I was gonna to say. Lisa: Thanks for pointing that out, Lincoln. (Lincoln heads to the car) Lincoln: Well, that didn't go as expected. But at least I've almost got the letter to the mailbox. (Lincoln goes to the mailbox and puts the letter in) Lincoln: Good thing Mom and Dad don't have to pay bills today. (Lincoln goes back inside) Lincoln: OK, where's Lily? Lisa: I tested a serum on her and it turned her into a raccoon. Shocker, huh? Lincoln: A chemical which made Leni's skin blue, and now a chemical which turns Lily into a raccoon. That was not to be expected. (Lincoln heads to the car and gets inside) Lincoln: Oh, yeah. Not to mention. Dad had the car repaired last week, so now every seat is similar to the Sweet Spot. Well, except for the row Lily sits in. (Lincoln's sisters start confronting him) Lincoln: Hey, guys! What's up? Lola: What are you up to, Lincoln? Lincoln: Nothing! Uhh... just, uhh... relaxing in the car. Lana: In the Sweet Spot? Lincoln: It's not the Sweet Spot anymore, it's a'' Sweet Spot. Lisa: Yep. Dad had the car repaired, rendering any chance of getting the Sweet Spot hopeless. Lori: But what's... (holds a picture of Jade) ...this? Lincoln: You went into my room ''again? Lana: Who's Jade, and why are you denying her existence? Lincoln: She's the smallest person ever to live. Lucy: Then why does she look normal-sized according to this picture? Lincoln: That's her as a giant? Lisa: That is a photograph, rendering that excuse useless. Lincoln: Dang it, they know about Jade! Leni: So let me get this straight... Lola: You've been acting strange... Lana: ...because of an otter? Lincoln: You found out about my letter, too, right? Lori: What letter? (Lori snatches the letter from the mailbox) Lori: I knew it! Lincoln wrote a love letter to Jade! Lola: You wrote a letter to someone who freaks out at visible blood? Lucy: She's probably afraid of the darkness. Lincoln: This is not what you think it is... Lola: We already contacted Jade and told her about your letter. Lana: Get him! (Lincoln closes and locks the doors) Lincoln: Well, unless that broken lock is still broken, they're never getting in. Lola: Where is she? Lana: You tell me! We contacted her to come here two minutes ago! Lisa: Well, I dunno if you know about this, but I was concocting a growth serum last night and added the finishing touches today. Lola: That's just what we need! Lincoln: What are they contriving now? Lisa: It's now 30 degrees Celsius. (Lana checks the scene with her binoculars) Lana: Jade's here! Lori: Right on cue. Lola: So now what? Lisa: We need this at 20 degrees Celsius, which it is now, and then we ask Jade if she wants to drink it. Lana: I thought we weren't testing the serum in the house. Lisa: We're outside the house, Lana. Leni: This had better work. Lisa: Wait, I forgot to carry the 3, so it might come with some really nasty side effects! (Lisa fixes the formula and adds the necessary components to the serum) Lisa: Much better. Lincoln: So what were the side effects? Lori: I have a photograph of the side effects when- Lisa: -when it was tested on our pet Geo? (cut to a photograph of Geo as an Oshawott) Lincoln: Well, what do people expect out of this? Lisa: Fortunately, I made an antidote twenty minutes prior to the serum being tested. (Clyde appears next to Lori) Clyde: Hey, Lori! I- Lori: I'm still with Bobby. Clyde: I see... (TBA)